In love with an angel
by chelsnicole
Summary: REVIEW!Bella finds herself falling in love with a gorgeous man who looks and talks like an angel..Edward Cullen. Does he love her back? Find out and please leave a review so i can see if you would like me to write more chapters on the story! thanks!
1. Chapter 1

My day started out as a regular day. I woke up, got dressed, went to work at the flower shop i worked for, it was a regular day like always until i heard the bell above the door ring and in walked a gorgeous man. He had bronze ruffled hair, piercing green eys, nice fit body, and the face of an angel. He was wearing a button shirt and black dress pants. I supposed he just got off of work by looking at the tiredness in his eyes. I didn't notice him walk up to the counter until i heard him clear his throat.

I immedietly stopped my ogling and brought my eyes up to his angel face. " Welcome to Beautiful Blossoms" I tried to say in my best bussiness tone voice. I swear i heard him chuckle when i said the name of the flower shop. "Beautiful Blossoms huh?" he said trying to hold back another chuckle. "Ya i know it's cheesey but i have to say it as long as i want to work here." I said. " Ya it is a little cheesey." he said again with a light chuckle. God he laughs like an angel I said to myself.

"I would like to place an order of flowers. Please send them to Alice Cullen." he said in a smooth velvet voice. I quickly wrote down the address he gave me and asked him what kind of flowers he would like to send her. "Roses please, red roses." he said with a crooked grin that made my heart skip a beat. Oh, red roses were mainly sent to someone they loved. Damn i thought to myself, he was already taken! Oh and that crooked smile of his, I definitely think thats how he got this Alice girl.

"What would you like the note card to say?" i asked trying to get my heart to settle back down after that one crooked grin. "Just something saying thanks for being such a great sister and to get well soon." Did he just say sister! "Oh um.. um.. Your sister?" "Yes my sister, she is in the hospital and i just wanted to get her some flowers, why do you sound so suprised?" he asked looking a little confused. "oh um.. well you said you wanted to send some red roses and those flowers are sent to be well um..romantic." i said looking down at the floor. I heard him chuckle and i looked up at him. I was suddenly captured by those damn green eyes. It seemed like hours had passed while we were staring into each others eyes.

I heard my phone buzzing and broke our stare by going to go get my phone. My phone's screen flashed one new txt message across the screen. I opened up my phone and started to read the txt from my friend Rosalie. "r u hungry?? meet me and emmett tha diner down the street frum tha flower shp" I heard my stomach growl at the word hungry. I was starving and i didn't want to leave the angel who was in the shop. I went back to the counter and said "I will have the flowers to her tomorrow as soon as possible." I said in a rush. I guess he heard the rush in my voice and said "Am I keeping you from going somewhere?" "Um actually i am having dinner with my friends at the diner down the street and i dont really want to keep them waiting."

"Well do you mind if i join you?" "I just.... i didnt eat lunch and im starving." he said in a voice that almost made my knees buckle underneath me. Did i just hear what he just asked? He wanted to eat with me..plain old Bella Swan? My stomach then growled loud enough im sure he heard it. "I can see that you are starving to!" he said with a slight chuckle. "Umm ya sure if you really want to." i said while trying to hold back my eagerness. "I just have to lock up the shop and grab my stuff, then we can go." He nodded his head and went over to stand beside the door. As soon as i locked the shop i turned around to see him just a few inches away from my face. When he breathed, his warm breath was blown into my face. His breath smelled so good! It smelled of peppermint and another delicious smell i couldn't describe.

"Umm.. I-I... ummmm..I didn't catch your name earlier." I finally stutterd out. "My name is Edward Cullen, and your name is?" "Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." "Nice to meet you Bella." he said in that velvet smooth voice of his. "Nice to meet you to Edward." At that said, we walked beside each other making small talk all the way to the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

As we approached the diner where Emmett, Rosalie, and I always eat at, Edward suprisingly opened the door for me. Mhmmm....he's a gentleman, i thought to myself. When we were both in the warm diner, i started to search for my friends. I finally spotted them in a booth in the far left back corner. "Um their this way." i said to him while pointing to my two friends in the booth. I guess they saw me approaching them because they started to wave. "Hey guys,um this is-"i started to say pointing to edward. "Edward, is that you man?!" Emmet hollered, cutting me off. "Ya, Emmett it's been awhile, how are you man?" Edward said. "Oh same old, same old...how have you been." Emmett said with sudden eagerness. "Well i got my job as being a doctor at the local hospital here in Forks." Ooooh he's a doctor, thats hot. "Wait how do you guys know each other?" i said while waving my hands back and forth at them both.

"Ya we went to college together",Emmett said while getting up so Edward and I could sit down. "Ya i kinda kept Emmett out of trouble most of the time while we were at college." Edward said in an also happy voice like Emmett's, i guess they were excited to to see each other again. All through out dinner Emmett and Edward told stories about each other when they were in college. Most of the stories were about Emmett and his pranks on the professors. I found most of the stories very funny. After a couple of hours of more stories and dessert, we finally got up and decided to leave. Emmett started to pull out his wallet to pay for the evening. "No, Emmett let me get that." Edward said while gesturing to the check on the table we were sitting at. "Really man?" Emmett asked Edward. "Ya"Edward said while getting his wallet out. He placed a $20 dollar bill on the table and we all headed towards the door.

Once we were outside of the diner Rosalie siad "Edward you should join us again another time one night." "Well only if Bella doesn't mind." he said while looking at me. "No, um i dont mind at all." i said while looking at him and then the pavement. "Great!" I heard Emmett shout. "Well we are all going to Bella's apartment tomorrow night for dinner, you should come." Emmet said while looking excited all over again. I guess he wants to catch up with his friend some more. "I would love to but it is up to Bella since it is her apartment." he said looking at me again with...with hope in his eyes? I couldn't really tell, was he really hoping that i would say yes? "Well um.. I don't mind, all were gonna do is probaly talk and eat dinner." i said probaly sounding like an idiot. "Ok then it's settled!" Emmett said. "Well i guess we will see you tomorrow then Edward." Rosalie and Emmett waved and started to walk the oppostie way we came.

"Well i guess i better get going." I said while starting to walk off back the way we came. But i was suddenly stopped by a a hold on my arm. I turned around and Edward was holding on to my arm. "Do you mind if i walk with you?" he said while pointing to the way we came to the diner. I opened my mouth but all that came out was stupid stuttering. "Umm...I-I, ya i umm guess." i said trying to catch my breath because he still was holding onto my arm. I looked down at my arm and his strong hand gripping it, I wondered when he would let go...did I want him to let go? I guess he realized he still had my arm when i looked down at my arm, he let go and stepped back an inch away from me. To me he looked a little embarrassed.

"Shall we?" he asked while looking towards the way we came. We started walking back towards his car. All the way back to his car it was very quiet. It was so quiet it almost made me feel uncomfortable. Every once in awhile I would sneek a glance at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked like he was about to say something but didn't. We finally reached the flower shop i worked at and his car parked in front of the shop. "Well I guess i'll see you tomorrow then." I said while looking at him. I started to walk the way to my apartments when i heard him shout "Wait!" I turned around and i saw him jogging towards me. "What.. whats wrong?" i said starting to get panicky. " Oh nothings wrong, i just need to know where you live so i can come over tomorrow." he said trying to reassure me everything was ok. Of course he needed to know where I lived, how could I forget to tell him that! God your so stupid Bella, i said to myself. "oh right, well do you know where the apartments are on Blake Street? i asked, hoping he would know because im not very good at giving directions. "Yes I know where they are." he said....thank god! "Ok well I live in the second apartment on the right." "Ok the second apartment on the right....ok i got it." he said in that same velvet voice.

"Ok well I guess i better get going, I have work tomorrow." I said. I didn"t really want to leave him just yet but I do have work early tomorrow and it was already around midnight. "Same here, so I guess i will see you tomorrow,oh um what time should I come over tomorrow?" he asked. I really hadn't thought about times yet. I figured around 6 because I get off of work tomorrow at 3 and i would have to go get dinner made. "Um about 6ish..is that ok with you?" i asked him hoping it would be. "Ya i get off work early tomorrow." Yes!! "Ok well I guess i'll see you tomorrow around 6." I started walking again back to my apartment, until i was stopped...again. "Wait do you need a ride back to you apartment?" he asked me while pointing to his shiny volvo.

Should I let him give me a ride, but my apartment was only like a minute away, but i really wanted to spend more time with him only if it was a minute. "Yes I would-" I started to say but was cut off by a beeping noise. I realized it was coming form Edward's pager when he pulled it out of his pocket. "Crap, i have to go, there's an emergency at the hospital." he said while putting the pager back in his pocket. Well there goes my minute with him. "Oh well it's ok, I only live a minute away from here anyways." i said trying not to sound dissapoitned. "Well im glad you only live a minute away, if you didn't i would still drive you, i dont want you out here by yourself for no longer than a minute." Aww he was worried about my safety. "Well you should probaly hurry and get to the hospital if there is an emergency." i said, i wanted him to get there so he wouldn't lose his job at the hospital because he didn't show up because he was talking to me. "Ya your right, well I will see you tomorrow then." "Tomorrow then." i said in agreement. I turned away and was stoppedby him saying something else. "Oh and Bella, please be safe." With that said he got in his car and drove off towards the hospital.

I watched him leave in his shiny volvo and headed towards my apartment. When i reached the apartment complex, i walked towards my door and unlocked it. I walked inside and headed towards my room. When i got in my room I changed into my pj's and went to get inside my bed. Once i was under the covers I immediately drifted off to sleep. That night I dreamed of the angel I met today......Edward Cullen. 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up that morning, due to my alarm clock going off, breathing heavily after my dream of Edward. I started to breathe heavier while recalling my dream last night.

He had walked into my house to make sure i got home ok. He walked up to my room and stared at me with lust in his eyes. I noticed all i was wearing for pj's were short checkered boy shorts and a white tanktop. I covered my self up but he told me not to, all he said was "Your Beautiful", i could feel my face turn a warm pink. He started walking towards my bed and sat down beside me when he reached the bed. He gently stroked his hand against my pink blushed cheek. At his touch i could feel my whole face turn red from blush. After i felt my face cool down I looked up at him and into his eyes. All of a sudden he was leaning his face to mine. He was going to kiss me was all I kept saying inside my head. Finally his lips touched mine and all I could feel was an electric shock go down my spine. I responded by kissing him back. He caressed my face in his hands and broke off the kiss. He rubbed my face with his cool fingers and kissed my forehead. He got up and went towards the door. Wit where was he going!! "Wait where do you think your going mister!" i said getting angry and sad at once.

" I have to go to work love." he said with a wink. Did he just call me love? Before i could say anyhting else he was gone. Then I woke up from that wonderful dream due to the buzzing alarm clock on my bedside table.

I groaned and swung my legs over my bed and got up to go get dressed. I decided to wear a dark blue jeans and a deep blue baby doll shirt. I quickly drank my coffee and headed out the door for work. When i got to the flower shop i opened the door and hurriedly turned disarmed the alarm. The day went by slowly until i got a voicemail message from an uknown number. I read the voicemail that said "Bella it's Edward, I got your number from Emmett. I wanted to let you know that I am still planning on going to your house tonight. I also wanted to know if you would like to have lunch with me today around 12. When you get this message please call me from this number and let me know.

I closed the my phone and looked at the clock hung on the wall by the door. It read 11:28. I decided to call him back. I dialed the number he called from and waited for him to answer. Suprisingly he answered on the fourth ring. "Hello, this is Doctor. Cullen speaking." said a smooth velvet voice that always sent chills down my spine. I hurriedly tried to catch my breath and tried to sound normal. "Hey Edward it's me Bella, I um just got your meassage." I said trying to sound normal as possible. "Oh hey Bella, how are you?" I was considering on telling him the truth about how i was. But i figured telling him that my knees were a little wobbly from him talking in such an angel voice, but that would probaly just make me sound like a creepy stalker or something. So I just decided to say, "I'm doing good you?"

"Well same old same old, but i could be better if I knew you were calling to say yes to my invintation for lunch today." When he said that i swear my heart skipped several beats. After my heart went back to it's regular pace, I answered back by saying "Well actually it must be your lucky day then ." I said with a slight smile playing at my lips. I could hear him chuckling from the other end of the phone. "I'm very glad to hear that Mrs. Swan." He said still chuckling. " I'll be there to pick you up in about 15 minutes, is that okay with you?" he asked. That gave me plenty of time to fix up my makeup and do my hair a little better. " Ya that would be excellant." I said trying to hide my eagerness hoping he couldn't hear it in my voice. He chuckled before he said " Okay i'll see you in a few." " Ok good bye." i said while looking for my makeup bag and my brush in my purse. " Okay bye." I heard the phone click on the other end and I hung up.

I found my makeup and brush and went to the the bathroom on the back. I brushed on more mascra and applied more eyeshadow. I looked into the mirror satisfied with my quick make over. I began to pull the brush through my mahagony hair. I tried different hairstyles but decided to just leave it down. Before I knew it the bell above the front door rang. It startled me and me jump a few feet in the air. I went back to the front counter to find Edward leaning onto the counter. "Are you ready to go get some lunch?" he asked me looking me up and down. " Llike what you see?" I said teasingly. " You look beautiful Bella." he said with lust in his eyes. I blushed and looked down at the floor. " Um.. thanks... ya im ready to go." I said while looking back up at him. "Well let's go then Mrs. Swan." he said whil taking my hand into his. I felt myself blush even harder. When we were out the door I locked up the shop and flipped the OPEN sign over to the CLOSED side. He led me to his car and opened the door for me. I smiled and thanked him and got in the passenger seat. While I was putting on my seatbelt he got into the car and put on his. He started the engine and we took off.


End file.
